


Taming the Stallion

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), Cowboy Hats, Cowgirl Position, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I mean... that's kinda obvious, Just look at her insane collection of dildos, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Sex, Rapunzel is thirsty, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Rapunzel wants to ride a stallion. Cassandra is the woman who can provide one. All it takes is some very cheesy cowboy roleplay and a lot of lube.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Taming the Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 69th fanfic posted on AO3, so I thought it would be fitting to commemorate this occasion with some pure smut - with a little dorkiness included. Enjoy!
> 
> Now with fanart: https://twitter.com/CasselsaFan1/status/1261041147297890305?s=20

"Is this really necessary?" Cassandra asked skeptically, or as best she could without cracking a grin.

"Oh, come on! Just humor me!" Rapunzel pleaded as she shoved a black cowboy hat into her hands.

Cassandra just rolled her eyes and went to get changed into appropriate attire. She had gotten a text earlier in the day that suggested her girlfriend was in a very horny mood, and the compilation of emojis that accompanied her request left her both curious and aroused. It had been difficult to make it through the remainder of her day knowing what awaited her when she was done.

They had briefly gone over the "rules" and what the endgame was going to be. Cassandra had to admit it was not the wildest idea from her adventurous girlfriend. Far from it. Rapunzel had an insatiable appetite for new sexual scenarios, and over time, Cassandra had grown accustomed to it. But tonight's game was promising to be more silly than usual.

Neither party was complaining.

Cassandra pulled out a pair of jeans and a red flannel shirt, changing out of her day clothes and getting into character. She thought the boots were a bit much, but if Rapunzel insisted then she had to roll with it. Once dressed, and giving one last look at her attire and the necessary equipment for later, she took a few steady breaths. Now, she was ready.

Stepping into the living room with a bit of swagger, Cassandra was greeted by a rather delicious sight. Rapunzel stood across the room wearing her own purple cowboy hat, complete with a bit of sparkle. But her gaze focused lower - much lower. Rapunzel had a light purple flannel shirt but she had rolled it up and tied the ends so it resembled a bra more than a shirt. As her eyes moved lower, Cassandra felt her mouth go dry at the sight of the very skimpy shorts, leaving little to the imagination. She almost regretted wearing full jeans but knew it was too late. They were acting a scene out now, and she had to commit.

Rapunzel, on the other hand, gazed hungrily at the pale abs peeking out from Cassandra's open shirt. She was very glad her girlfriend had not buttoned her shirt, choosing to tuck the ends in and leave an opening up the middle. Rapunzel could even glimpse the sides of her breasts, and it sent a warm feeling shooting to her lower regions. The red and black color ensemble fit Cassandra so perfectly, and Rapunzel had to take a moment to remember to stay in character.

Cocking a grin, she sauntered across the room, thumbs tucked into her belt loops as she swung her hips. Cassandra's eyes shot wide before a smirk spread across her face.

"Howdy, ma'am," Rapunzel drawled, tipping her hat. "Hopin' you could help me with a problem I have."

"Well, miss, I reckon I can," Cassandra replied as she put a hand against the door frame. Her smirk grew bigger as she watched Rapunzel's gaze move to her chest. "What you got in mind?"

Reminding herself to not break, Rapunzel forced her eyes back up. "I'm looking for a stallion."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You see, I'm new to these here parts and heard you were the best tamer of horses around. Reckon you could help a poor soul like me?" Rapunzel tipped her head as she gave Cassandra a look between pleading and flirting.

Cassandra bit her lip as she stifled a laugh. Her girlfriend was too adorable. "Sure thing, miss, I reckon I can find ya a fine stallion. But..." she paused as she raked up and down the body in front of her, "My horses are wild. Takes a lotta effort to wrangle these bad boys."

"Well, I'm always up for a challenge," Rapunzel replied, both knowing full well it was the truth and not just the acting.

Standing tall, Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Think you can pay?"

Rapunzel fingered the hem of the red flannel, resisting the urge to brush those abs - or those soft breasts. "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement."

"How 'bout you take one for a ride? Best way to know if the stallion is good for you."

A pause as both women knew exactly what that meant. Rapunzel's breath hitched before she husked, "Yes, ma'am. I so badly want to ride one of your stallions."

Cassandra felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Clearing her throat, she stepped aside and gestured with her arm. "Right this way, miss. To my stable."

Rapunzel walked past, boots thumping against the floor. She knew Cassandra was hoping to get a peek, so she made sure to swing her hips a bit. And Cassandra's eyes remained fixed on that booty, hungrily watching as Rapunzel made her way to the "stable" - which was simply their array of dildos and strap-ons laid out like a display at a sex toy store.

As badly as Cassandra wanted to give that booty a squeeze, she composed herself and saddled up next to her customer. "See any stallion you like, miss?"

Rapunzel put a finger to her chin, acting as if she was deep in thought. "Hmm... why don't you tell me about these fine stallions?"

"Well, let's see..." Cassandra stepped forward and began to go over each dildo and strap-on, telling a story like each was a prize horse at a race. She impressed herself with how detailed she got, almost forgetting that the items were nothing more than sex toys.

"Okay, okay..." Rapunzel murmured after a while. "Which stallion would you say is... the roughest?"

Cassandra blanked for a moment, processing the question and wondering if she heard correctly. "Uh, you mean... *ahem* ...do you mean the roughest to ride?"

"Yes, ma'am. You see, I was hoping for a rather... wild stallion that would make me feel things." Rapunzel chose her words deliberately, trying not to be too obvious with her preference.

After a few seconds of thought, Cassandra walked to the end of the display and picked up a rather large dildo with a ribbed texture. They had not used that particular one yet, and she was a little apprehensive. "Now this one here, it was very difficult to tame. Not for beginners, you see."

Rapunzel gnawed her lip as she watched Cassandra turn the dildo over in her hands. "Trust me, ma'am, I have experience with quite a few stallions."

Cassandra chuckled; she certainly did. "You may need a little help to ride this one."

Rapunzel nodded, her eagerness starting to shine through. "I'm counting on it."

"Well," Cassandra paused for a moment, setting the dildo down and fixing her girlfriend with a smoldering gaze, "you better saddle up, partner."

Rapunzel couldn't resist. She lunged forward and collided with Cassandra's tantalizing red lips, kissing her desperately as her hands clutched the edges of her shirt and began pawing like mad at the skin beneath. Cassandra had to grab her hat to keep it from getting knocked off, but once she recovered her own hands were cupping Rapunzel's jaw, then working lower. Giving up restraint, she smacked Rapunzel's butt with both hands, grinning at the moan she felt against her lips. Rapunzel began nibbling at her bottom lip and seeking access with her tongue, which was granted soon after. They kept up the passionate kissing a good while before Rapunzel broke off and nearly tore the shirt from Cassandra's body in her haste to find those breasts she craved.

"Whoa! Slow down, miss!" Cassandra managed, a little short on breath but still with it enough to keep up the charade. She slid her arms out once Rapunzel eased up and moaned when her breasts were cupped and squeezed by a pair of eager hands. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting Rapunzel have her way. A yelp escaped her throat when Rapunzel cheekily nipped at her sensitive skin before swirling her tongue over a nipple. Then the other.

But two could play that game.

Coming back down to earth, Cassandra reached for Rapunzel's shirt and untied the knot. She stared in awe at the perky breasts that awaited her once the flannel was removed. But instead of kissing them, she opted for the feeling of them pressed against her own. Rapunzel gasped when Cassandra tugged her close, their bodies flush as Cassandra ran her hands down her exposed back, fingers brushing the underside of her long blonde braid. Matching grins appeared as Rapunzel felt those strong hands tightly grip her ass.

"You know, they do come off."

Cassandra did not need to be told twice. With one swift motion, she practically flung a giggling Rapunzel onto the bed and was eagerly tugging her shorts off, mindful to leave the panties in place so as not to rush things. She grumbled as she struggled to get the shorts off over the boots until Rapunzel told her to just take them off, too.

"Wait."

Rapunzel looked up curiously.

"I was just thinking... maybe we can keep the boots on? You know, once you start... riding."

Rapunzel thought about it, then broke into a big smile. "Of course! And the hats!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Raps." Cassandra smiled softly at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. Then she crawled up and put her hat to the side along with Rapunzel's which had fallen off. "Now, miss, I do have certain requirements for being able to ride these stallions."

Rapunzel shuddered at the way her girlfriend loomed over her, not in a threatening way but in a manner that made her feel alive. Like she was desired. "Oh? And what are those?"

"For starters, I think you get the best experience riding bareback." Cassandra's mouth hung open for a second before she snorted. "Oh god, Raps, that sounds terrible."

Rapunzel covered her mouth as she tried not to break character. It was becoming much harder to do so. "You're fine! Keep going."

As she focused on the green eyes shining up at her, Cassandra continued, "And I have to watch for safety reasons, of course."

"Will you be close by?" Rapunzel asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh yes," Cassandra replied, bringing her knee up and pressing it against the space between Rapunzel's legs. "Very close."

"Hnnnnnng," Rapunzel groaned as she fought the urge to hump her leg. Jeans would not feel good, and she really did not need to chafe herself right before riding her stallion. "Why don't... why don't we even the playing field, ma'am? If I'm gonna ride bareback, then I like to feel I'm in good company."

It was so bad and they knew it. But at this point, the dialogue mattered little. It was all a show, just fun before the real action. Cassandra got up and allowed Rapunzel to undo her jeans and tug them down, also struggling with the boots. Once the jeans were tossed over by the discarded shorts. Rapunzel stood up and held her girlfriend close. They gazed into each other's eyes - hazel meeting emerald - before lips resumed their delicate professions of love. The kisses were far softer now, more sensual than greedy. Both women felt their respective cores getting warm - and wet. But Cassandra managed to remember her role in this, and she moved a hand down to grab the booty as her other hand slipped down the front of Rapunzel's panties. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Rapunzel gasped and moaned at the gentle movements of her fingers.

"I see you're eager to tame the stallion," Cassandra husked, her breath ghosting over Rapunzel's quivering lips. Rapunzel could only nod, her eyes half-open and becoming clouded with lust. Her hands rested against toned abs, then moved north to hold Cassandra's boobs as she felt her insides start to clench with want. Dutifully, Cassandra continued her ministrations, dipping inside to help push Rapunzel over the edge.

It wasn't a big orgasm, but that was fine. Just a little warmup. Rapunzel was counting on a much bigger one later.

Smiling lazily up, she said, "Thank you, ma'am. Reckon I'm ready to ride that stallion now."

"Mmm I think you are," Cassandra mused as she licked her fingers, pleased with her efforts so far.

They broke apart so they could get back into character. Which meant the panties and boxers joined the other discarded clothes, and the cowboy boots and hats were put back on. Taking a moment to laugh at the absurdity of their appearance, Rapunzel returned to Cassandra's warm embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck, hats touching as she looked up into those hazel eyes she loved.

"You're hot."

"So are you."

"I like your boobs."

"I like your butt."

"And my pussy?"

Cassandra blushed. "Never can get enough of it."

Rapunzel blushed even harder. "Well then, let's get that stallion ready."

Cassandra nodded and began getting her harness on, while Rapunzel made sure there was lube and a towel on hand. Once secure with the dildo in place, Rapunzel took a moment to savor the look. Her thighs clenched involuntarily at the sight of the large dildo poking out at her.

"You sure you can handle it, miss?" Cassandra was doing a remarkably good job of staying largely in character, but the question was with complete sincerity.

Rapunzel looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I've got this."

Cassandra climbed onto the bed and lay down on her back, making sure her black cowboy hat was still in place. She adjusted a couple pillows to rest her neck and upper back against so as to make it easier. Once comfortable, she drawled, "Yer stallion's ready, ma'am."

Rapunzel grinned wickedly as she got up onto the bed, lube in one hand and a towel in the other. She got to work getting the dildo nice and wet, murmuring how it was such a good boy like she was petting a horse. Cassandra shook with giggles as Rapunzel petted the tip of the dildo. Once she was done, she rubbed the remaining lube on her hand over her slit. She hummed as she spent an extra few seconds feeling herself, watching her girlfriend stare helplessly from her spot on the bed. Wiping her hand off quickly with the towel, she tossed the lube to the side and got her knees on either side of Cassandra's outstretched legs, sliding up the bed to get in position.

As she was about to saddle up on her stallion, Rapunzel decided to try something a little different. She brought up her feet and got into a squatting position, wondering if the angle would offer anything new. Cassandra watched, a little skeptical but saying nothing. Rapunzel grabbed the head of the dildo and slowly lowered herself, letting about an inch inside.

"Mmm.... this isn't going to work." Not while she was wearing stiff boots. And they were not coming off now.

So she got back on her knees and lined up again. One inch... two inches... slowly she worked herself down onto the large ribbed dildo. Rapunzel was very grateful to have put lube on first because this was definitely going to be a lot to get used to.

"Raps?"

She looked at Cassandra as she was about halfway down. Cassandra reached out and took Rapunzel's free hand, and their fingers intertwined as the blonde resumed fitting the object inside her. Finally, she got it all in. She gasped at the feeling of being stretched so much, at how it filled her and the texture was quite different from the others. Holding tight to her girlfriend's hand, she willed herself to take a few deep breaths to steady herself.

Then, she rose up an inch... and slid back down.

"Ooooooooh."

Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt her walls being rubbed by the rougher texture. It was so different, and so good. The soreness was replaced with a pleasant feeling, and now she craved more. She began to rock her hips slowly back and forth, letting the dildo hit her front and back walls fully. Still holding Cassandra's hand, she reached up and held her hat with the other. A smile began to grow as she moaned. This was even better than she had imagined.

Cassandra began to relax as her girlfriend was clearly enjoying her new toy. Not wanting to ruin the mood, she just held Rapunzel's hand as her other hand lay idly by.

"Damn, this stallion is a real beast," Rapunzel husked, peering down at her lover. She let go of her hand and placed her palm on Cassandra's abs. Then she slowly swung her arm over her head like she was twirling a lasso as her hips rotated and rocked around on that wonderful dildo.

"Glad you like it, Raps," Cassandra replied, bringing her arms behind her head as she watched her "customer" put on a show.

"Yeehaw!" Rapunzel rose up and dropped back down hard, continuing this as her insides became soaked with want and desire. She clutched her hat as she picked up the pace, desperate to tame this stallion. As she rode harder and harder, Cassandra started to huff from the force of her girlfriend's weight coming down so hard on her lap. She grabbed Rapunzel's waist to try and keep her steady, but also to ensure that she didn't accidentally come off the stallion too soon. That would ruin the mood.

Soon, the pants from the blonde grew higher pitched and her fucking became more desperate. She looked down at her raven-haired lover and let out a long moan as she fully impaled herself and rocked back and forth.

"Cass! Fuck! Please fuck me! FUCK ME!!"

Role play was out. It was time to do what a girlfriend's got to do.

Gripping her lover's thighs tight, Cassandra began to slowly buck upwards, only thrust an inch or two at first to let Rapunzel get used to the new motion. After a while, Rapunzel got her movements in sync but pleaded for more. Well, if this cowgirl wanted more, then she deserved more. Cassandra brought her legs up to give her a better angle and began thrusting deeper, bringing the dildo out most of the way before shoving it back into her lover's soaking heat. Rapunzel clung to her arms for dear life as she encouraged her with moans and pants. Eyes locked on each other, Cassandra bucked furiously, desperate to please her lover. Rapunzel shook from the force of being rammed by her lover, and she loved every thrust. Both women were surprised that the blonde had not hit her orgasm already. But it was building, and Rapunzel could tell even in her lust-filled mind that it was going to be huge. She screamed that she was almost there, and Cassandra kept up her efforts. The room was filled with huffs and pants and the sound of skin slapping...

Suddenly, Rapunzel gasped and flung her head back. Cassandra knew, she knew this was it, and she rammed the dildo into her and lifted her hips off the bed so that she was practically holding Rapunzel up by her waist. Rapunzel's eyes were wide as she felt herself filled so wonderfully, and a split second later, a scream tore through her throat as she came undone. The orgasm ripped through her body, her thighs quivering violently as she clung fiercely to Cassandra's shaking arms. As she began to regain her breath, Cassandra slowly lowered her hips and helped Rapunzel ride out the orgasm with gentle and much smaller thrusts.

Once Rapunzel was finished, she reached up to find her hat miraculously still on top of her head, then looked down as her eyes came into focus. She was still breathing hard but managed to smile at the shit-eating grin on Cassandra's face. Somehow her hat also had stayed in place. They were both sweaty but quite content.

"Well, Raps? Satisfied with your new stallion?" Cassandra asked as she rubbed her thumbs over the sides of her lover's hips.

"Ohhhh yeahhhhh..." Rapunzel sighed happily. "I can't wait to ride this one again."


End file.
